


Agger Nights, Better Days

by Jorzil



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorzil/pseuds/Jorzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During pre-season training camp Daniel shares a room with Fernando Torres. Daniel finds out Fernando has some serious sleeping problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever, so feedback is always appreciated:)  
> X

1.

Daniel was sighing as he got off the bus. The team was gathering around the entrance of the hotel they would be staying at for at least 1 week.

He already heard the excited voices of some youngsters of the team who couldn't wait to start their pre-season training camp. Unfortunately, this didn't do much to improve his mood. It wasn't that he didn't like his younger teammates it's just that he wasn't in the mood for joking around and also considering all the new team mates and different languages they spoke he really had to put effort in even making contact with them.

Like that Spanish kid, Daniel was sure his English vocabulary was pretty non-existent.

But that wasn't what bugged Daniel at the moment, what really bugged him was the lack of rest he had gotten over the last couple of days. He had hoped to get some rest on the buss, but that hope faded the moment he saw his overly enthusiastic teammates and the lack of battery left on his Ipod. Instead he had just tried to doze of a little with his hood pulled over his head. Daniel had sat next to Steven Gerrard. Steven was speaking softly with Xabi who seated across the aisle.

Daniel like Steven, he was calm, reliable and never made any fuss. Daniel almost wished Steven would be his roommate during their stay in the hotel, but Steven would very likely room with Xabi as he always did. Daniel wished Sami would've been with the team, so he could room with him. But in an unfortunate turn of events Sami injured his ankle so he had to stay back at Liverpool and was told to keep rest. Daniel liked to room with Sami, Sami was very neat, friendly, not to noisy and you always knew what to expect from him. Daniel liked that about people. 

Oh and he didn't snore in his sleep which was also a BIG pro for Daniel too.

Now Daniel just had to wait and see who he would be rooming with. He just hoped it wouldn't be Ryan Babel, he liked Babel but damn that guy could talk! He probably even talked in his sleep Daniel thought to himself.

Suddenly he noticed the group in front of him started moving towards the reception of the hotel. Daniel didn't even realize he had stood there spaced out for almost 2 full minutes before they went in the hotel. When they were all gathered in front of the reception Rafa started calling out roommates and room numbers while he gave a reprimanding glance towards Lucas who was piggy riding Jack Hobbs. Hobbs immediately dropped the Brazilian when he spotted Rafa.

'Gerrard and Alonso, room number 105'

'Finnan and Riise, room number 106'

'Babel and Kuyt, room number 107'

Daniel let out a relieved sigh he didn't even know he was holding in.

But his relief was short lived as he heard Rafa announce his name.

'Agger and Torres, room number 108'

Torres? Daniel thought. Oh yes the Spanish kid, Fernando Torres was his name if Daniel remembered correctly. Daniel stole a glance of the boy. Which immediately reminded Daniel of how blond and tall the boy was.

Daniel always thought of Spaniards as small, with dark eyes and hair, not blond and freckled like the boy who was now looking at him.He seemed a bit nervous Daniel thought, but seeing how sleep deprived Daniel was he could also be hallucinating things. Daniel started walking toward Rafa to get his room key and he saw Fernando do the same. After they both had taken their keys from Rafa they started walking towards the elevators.

'Leiva and Hobbs, room 110'

Thank god not next to their room, Daniel thought when he saw Leiva doing a weird sort of in place victory dance while Hobbs was making shooting noises and pretending to fire of a revolver.

When the elevator arrived they both got in and pressed 3rd floor. It was then that Fernando spoke up.

'We'll be roommates eh, si?'

Daniel realized he hadn't spoken a word with him before, besides that one time the Spanish boy had to introduce himself. His voice sounded a bit unsure and his accent was pretty thick especially with the vowels. But altogether it was more than Daniel had expected from him.

'Yeah I guess so.' Daniel answered, a bit late. Which Daniel blamed once again on his sleep deprived brain.

Fernando gave him a small smile and the elevator blinked as to indicate they reached their floor.

Fernando got out first and Daniel followed him to their assigned room. Fernando opened the door with his key and stepped inside. He held the door open for Daniel who stepped inside as well.

Fernando found the light switch and turned it on since it was already getting darker outside. When Daniels eyes got used to the light, which was a bit too bright for his taste and for Fernando's as well he guessed since he saw the Spaniard blink a couple of times, he saw the most glorious view ever in the middle of the room.

Two deliciously soft, huge single beds.

One on the left side of the room and the other one on the opposite side with about 1,5 meter between them and two tiny nightstands.  Daniel wasn't a religious person but he swore he could just burst out singing some gospel song. Daniel started walking towards the bed on the left side and looked at Fernando.

'Okay if I take this bed?'

Fernando nodded and started dragging his suitcase to the right bed and placed it upon the mattress.Daniel first thought was to lie down on the bed and don't get up for at least 2 hours, but he knew the whole team was expected downstairs in less than 1 hour and a half. If Daniel was lucky he should get 1 hour rest, and maybe even sleep, before the collective dinner with staff and team started. Daniel started unpacking his suitcase and noticed that Fernando was doing the same.

When Daniel was finished unpacking he saw that Fernando's stuff barely occupied half of the nightstand they were sharing and his stuff in the bathroom was not more than a toothbrush, deodorant and one bottle of aftershave. So at least he wasn't a slob, Daniel thought. With a suppressed sigh Daniel lay down on his bed, on the covers. He probably couldn't sleep, he never could during the day, but he hoped he would get some rest as he was developing a headache from the long bus ride.

From the corner of his eye he saw Fernando looking at him, like he wanted to say something. He probably didn't know how to say it in English, since he was looking like he was concentrating on how to say it.

'You are eh.. cansado, si?

'You mean tired?' Daniel asked.

'Si. Eh yes, I mean tired.' Fernando answered, the 'r' in tired spoken like it consisted of six 'r's instead of only one, Daniel noticed.

'Yeah, I'm a bit tired from the bus ride and I didn't sleep that while this night. So I'm gonna try and get some rest now, if that's okay?'

Fernando nodded. 'Ningun problema, I won't be loud.' He said with a small grin.

'Okay, thanks.' Daniel said in a grateful tone .

 

After some time, Daniel guessed it was about 20 minutes after he lay down, he heard a phone vibrate. Not his own, since he had had turned it off. It was Fernando's and Daniel heard a soft voice answer it as Fernando started walking to their small balcony as to not disturb Daniel. Daniel laid down on his side, with his face to the wall and relaxed his tired body.

Fernando was talking in Spanish to someone and Daniel couldn't understand any of it but it seemed like Fernando was trying to reassure someone. Daniel only caught the word 'medicamento' which he assumed had something to do with medicine or the hospital. After a couple of minutes Fernando said some words that sounded like a goodbye and hung up. He returned to the room and Daniel heard him walking towards the bathroom. He heard the water running and Fernando letting out a sigh. After that he walked back to the room and Daniel assumed he was sitting on his bed.

Daniel tried to get back to sleep again and after some time he managed to fall asleep in a shallow but undisturbed sleep. It felt like he had only slept for a few minutes when he was softly shaken awake by Fernando.

'We have to go downstairs for the dinner, yes?' He said quietly.

'Yes' Daniel cleared his throat. 'Yes, you're right. Thanks for waking me up.'

Fernando gave him a small smile as to say, sure why not?

Daniel got on his feet and started walking towards the door with Fernando following him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Daniel and Fernando entered the area they were supposed to have the collective dinner, they could already hear the loud voices of their teammates talking over the food and joking around. It seemed like Babel and Hobbs were competing in who could talk the loudest while Leiva was stealing some beans from Finnans plate who wasn't paying attention.

Fernando sat down next to Xabi who greeted him in Spanish and probably asked him how he was doing while Daniel sat down next to Steven Gerrard who was seated opposite of Xabi.

'Alright lad? Survived the bus ride? You look pretty damn tired.' Steven greeted him.

'Hi Steve, yeah I'm good now, just got me some sleep. Haven't slept that well in quite some time.'

'What's been bugging ya?' Stevie said with a frown.

'Just some troubles with the rehousing, I just moved as you may have heard. Some of my stuff ended up somewhere else and some just got lost.'

'Ah, sorry to 'ear that, mate' Stevie gave him a sympathetic smile.

'But is everything alright now?' He asked.

'Yes, thank god. It wasn't that bad it's just that some stuff was personal like photo albums and some books. But everything is right where it should be now.' Daniel said with a satisfied smile.

'Good.' Steven grunted approvingly while shoving down some beans.

Daniel looked down at his plate. Beans and mashed potatoes. Daniel swore that if nutritional rut could kill he would've died more times than he could count. Suddenly he wondered what Fernando would think of the English cuisine. The only Spanish food Daniel knew was tapas and he could imagine that being used to that the English food was pretty dull. He stole a glance of the Spaniard, who was talking vividly with Xabi in rapid Spanish.He seemed so different compared to the hesitant English talking guy he was in their room, Daniel thought.

When dinner was finished some players went upstairs already and some were making calls to family members on their phone. Daniel sat after dinner with Steven and Xabi, Arne John and Fernando stayed as well. Tea was served. Tea! If the beans and mashed potatoes weren't sufficient the tea would definitely finish the job. It wasn't that Daniel didn't like tea, he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that men in their twenties would drink at least four cups of it every day, voluntarily! Daniel took a cup of the hot liquid anyway. It was quite nice actually, he thought, as it had started to get colder as evening sat in.

When he had finished his tea Daniel started to get up, ready to go back to the hotel room. He saw Fernando doing the same and they both wished Steven and the others a good night. They headed towards the elevators and pressed third floor, when they arrived on their floor Fernando unlocked their door and they both entered.

'You mind if I take a shower?' Daniel asked.

Fernando shrugged. 'I don't mind.'

'Good.'

Daniel walked towards the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower. He undressed and got under the warm streams of water. He instantly relaxed his shoulder, the warm water running down his strained shoulders and back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the shower he dried himself quickly and got dressed in a pyjama pants and a black t-shirt. He opened the door half expecting Fernando to be vast asleep already.

Fernando though, was still awake reading something, under the little light of their bedside table. A Spanish book apparently, from what Daniel could decipher it was called 'Saber, Perder' or something along those lines.

Daniel didn't read much, or at least not before going to bed. He'd found out that he could sleep better if he just cleared his head and relaxed. Daniel got under the covers of his bed and twisted and turned some before he found a comfortable position.

'I'm going to read some, if that is no problem, si?' Fernando asked.

'No, it's no problem at all. Just don't forget to switch out the light when you're done.' Daniel answered him.

'I won't, have a good night.' Fernando smiled.

'Oh that's not going to be a problem! I haven't slept in over 3 days, except my cat-nap this afternoon, so I'm sure I'll manage.' Daniel said with a wry smile.

To Daniels surprise this seemed to unnerve the young Spaniard a bit and Fernando smiled a bit nervous to him before returning to his book. Daniel thought about asking him what was wrong but Fernando was had already continued reading so Daniel decided to drop the issue. Daniel turned his back to the Spaniard and closed his eyes to doze off. Once in a while he could hear Fernando fidgeting with the pages, before turning them but Daniel figured it probably only seemed louder since it was the only sound in their room.

Finally, Daniel heard  a soft sigh and Fernando switched of the light. Daniel already felt his body enter the world of unconscious and he felt his limbs relax.

Just when he was on the brink of sleep he heard a small sound. It sounded like a whimper, a soft whimper like an animal that was in pain, Daniel thought. Then the sound faded and Daniel tried to hold onto his so desired sleep.

As Daniel started drifting off again, the sound returned. It sounded a bit louder this time. Now, Daniel couldn't ignore it anymore, so he opened his eyes and sat up in his bed.

For a moment he felt disorientated in the stranger room before he remembered he was in a hotel for their pre-season training. Daniel now fully awake, recalled Fernando's presence in their room and looked over to the young Spaniard, expecting to find him sound asleep. Instead Fernando, only visible from the little moonlight that shone to their curtains, was trembling.

Huh, that was odd, Daniel thought. Sure it wasn't warm in their room but it surely wasn't that cold. Then he heard the sound again. It came from Fernando!

'Fernando?' Daniel asked quietly.

No answer.

'Fernando?' Daniel tried again, a bit louder this time.

Daniel, now fully awake, got out of his bed and tiptoed to the bed opposite of his. He crouched down so he was almost on eye level with the boy.

Fernando had his eyes shut tightly. Daniel looked down to Fernando's hands who were balled into fists around his blanket, Daniel noticed as if he was fighting something.

Then he heard the whimper again, spilling from Fernando's lips. He looked up to Fernando's face. It was contorted into something between a grimace and a frightened expression. Daniel felt sorry for the boy who was obviously having some sort of nightmare but he felt also in a state of uncertainty at what to do.

Should he wake up the boy? And then what? Hug him? Or should he just let the boy be and use the pair of earplugs he kept in his bag?

While Daniel was contemplating what to do, the young Spaniard wailed softly again. Before Daniel knew what he was doing his hand reached out to Fernando's head and softly caressed his hair, which was surprisingly soft and fluffy, Daniel noticed.

Fernando let out a softer whimper and seemed to relax a little, his hand letting go of his blanket.

'Shhhh, it's okay.' Daniel murmured softly to the boy.

This seemed to have scared the boy as his eyes shot open and he looked Daniel straight in the face. Fernando's reaction, in return, startled Daniel as well.

The Dane sat completely still and looked at Fernando. Fernando's eyes were wide open, and from the terror Daniel saw in those eyes, he couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of nightmare the boy experienced. At the same time Daniel noticed that although Fernando was looking at him, he didn't seem to see him at the same time, like he was looking through Daniel and focusing on something behind him.

Fernando blinked a couple of times before he closed his eyes again and his body seemed to release of the strange tension it was holding before. Then, the boy murmured softly and turned his back to Daniel, to lay on his side.

Daniel felt confused, did he scare the Spaniard? What got the boy so scared? Was Daniel himself maybe dreaming? After sitting on the ground in front of Fernando's back for a couple of minutes Daniel got up and stretched his legs a little, who felt a little numb from crouching so long.

Daniel went back to his own bed and rearranged the blanket around him. He laid his head on the cool pillow and closed his eyes. After what happened Daniel hoped he could still get some sleep, even though the adrenalin was still pumping through his veins from the strange event he had just experienced.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daniel woke up the sun was already shining through the curtains. He looks at his cell phone, 7:15, he had to get up in 15 minutes. As he closed his eyes again to relax a little before getting up the memories of last night flooded back. The whimpering noises, Fernando trembling and Fernando’s eyes wide open with terror. It made Daniel feel a little bit uncomfortable thinking about it. He threw a look at the young Spaniards bed and worriedly noticed he wasn’t in it.

At the same time he heard the sound of someone brushing his teeth in their shared bathroom.  Daniel felt strangely relieved when he realized the boy hadn’t gone of sleepwalking or doing any other, or better said, more weird stuff in his sleep.  Daniel started getting up and dressing himself in his training gear since today would be their first day of training.

 When he was fully dressed Fernando emerged from the bathroom also fully dressed. He startled when he saw Daniel.

‘Daniel! Good morning.’  He said.

‘Morning.’ Daniel said in reply.

‘Did you sleep well?’ Fernando asked.

Huh, that seemed a bit of a weird question Daniel thought, after what Fernando did during the night. Well maybe Fernando wanted to forget about it or maybe it made him feel uncomfortable,  and Daniel wouldn’t want that.

So he replied: ‘Not bad, just always a bit different when it’s not your own bed, right?’

Fernando seemed to relax a bit after this.

‘Si, you’re right. The beds are pretty nice though.’

Daniel nodded.

‘Let’s go downstairs for some breakfast then? ‘I’m warning you, there’s a 100 per cent chance it will be baked beans in tomato sauce.’ Daniel said with a grin.

‘Oh, I think I can handle that.’ Fernando said with a small smile.

Baked beans in tomato sauce probably aren’t that bad compared to what Fernando saw last night, Daniel couldn’t help but to think.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, baked beans in tomato sauce as Daniel guessed, everyone started to get ready to get on the bus that would take them to the training ground.

During training Daniel was, as always after their summer break, a little bit disappointed in how his body seemed to have lost every bit of condition he had built up during the season.  But it was nice to challenge himself again and he really enjoyed trying to steal the ball away from the opponent strikers during their practice match.  And one point he tried to get the ball away from Fernando. He saw Fernando coming from his right and tried to block his way to the goal, before he could even blink an eye Fernando changed from direction, quickly accelerated and shot the ball straight at the right corner, too fast for Reina to reach it. Daniel was left impressed as he saw Fernando running back towards his teammates and high-fiving them.

After training the team showered and got ready for the bus ride back to the hotel. On the bus, Daniel sat next to Fernando and Xabi and Steven sat across the aisle. After some time, while Steven was talking softly with Xabi, Daniel noticed Fernando was slightly nodding with his head like he was trying not to fall asleep. Fernando seemed to notice as well as he violently shook his head and promptly pushed up the volume of his Ipod until it was blasting some rock song. Daniel tried not to look into it too much since a lot of guys didn’t like to sleep on the bus,  but somehow he couldn’t shake of  the thought that Fernando’s reluctance to sleep had nothing to do with the bus ride. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the hotel the staff announced that the team would be going out for dinner instead of having dinner in the hotel.  The bus would depart for the restaurant in 25 minutes, so most of Daniels team mates made calls to their families or sat around in the lobby reading something or playing games. The more vain members of the team got back to their hotel rooms to ‘slick up’ as Babel put it. In Babels case that probably meant trying on about 220 different pair of (in Daniel eyes) similar diamond studs and deciding for the first pair before choosing one of his caps, who Daniel could only call colourful at the least.

Daniel sat down in one of the lobby’s comfortable chairs and stretched his sore legs with a content sigh. From the corner of his eye he saw Fernando making a call on his cell phone. He was talking on his phone in hushed and agitated Spanish.

Just when Daniel wanted to avert his gaze Fernando caught him looking and froze for a second before turning around and walking towards the small garden of the hotel. Daniel didn’t mean to spy on Fernando but he kept looking while Fernando seemed to get more and more worked up by the conversation he was having. After a couple of minutes Fernando seemed to have calmed down  and was now nodding while squeezing the bridge of his nose. 

Fernando ended the call and rubbed his eyes, he looked defeated, Daniel thought. Suddenly the young Spaniard stood up and made his way to the little bar of the hotel. From Daniels view he could see Fernando ordering something from the bartender.

What was he ordering? Daniel wondered. Surely not liquor or anything since they were on a strict diet, besides it wasn’t even 5 o’clock. When Fernando returned to the lobby Daniel saw he was carrying a big bottle that contained a bright orange liquid. Energy drink.                                                                                                                                                                                 Drinking energy drink wasn’t unusual for footballers, it was however unusual to do it when their training already ended 2 hours ago and the size of the bottle was also much bigger than what they usually drank.

Before Daniel turned his head away from Fernando he saw the blonde uncapping the bottle and gulping down some of the liquid.

When it was time to go out for dinner the whole team queued to board the bus that would take them to the restaurant. It was a 15 minute drive and the restaurant was in a small and private town near the hotel. The food was very good and Daniel was delighted to find something else on the menu than mashed potatoes. Fernando sat across Daniel and although Daniel didn’t pay any special attention to the boy he noticed Fernando ordered 3 big cokes, while most of them ordered 1 or 2.

After dinner they had some nice after-dinner tea and coffee and Daniel noticed, once again, that Fernando order the super strong espresso.  After the coffee and tea they boarded on the bus back to the hotel again. Back in the hotel, almost everyone immediately set off to their rooms and Fernando and Daniel said goodbyes to their team mates before heading to theirs.

Once they arrived there Daniel changed to his pyjama pants and basic black shirt before diving straight into bed.

‘Man, I’m absolutely knackered!’ ‘That was some first training! ‘ What about you?’ Daniel exclaimed.

Fernando shrugged with a tiny smile. ‘It was not very easy indeed.’

‘I was planning to read some more since I’m not that tired yet, but I will sit on the balcony with the outside light so I will not bother you.’

Of course he wasn’t that tired, Daniel thought, after all the hyper energetic junk he had been drinking. But he kept his mouth shut and just nodded.

‘Okay, see for yourself, but I’m on the first train to dreamland and if you’re coming too, just let me know and I will wait for you between the cupcake tree and candy mountain.’ Daniel said.

‘What’s that even supposed to mean?’ Fernando asked laughing.

‘Oh nothing, just something my little niece always says.’ Daniel replied with a small grin.

‘Anyway, I’m off to bed good luck with the reading and perhaps I’ll spot you in dreamland.’

‘Buenas noches.’ Fernando smiled.

‘Good night.’

Daniel got in bed and quickly dozed off. He was having a pleasantly undisturbed nights rest and woke up around half past 5 to take a quick leak when he noticed Fernando’s bed was empty.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Ch. 2

2.  
Panicking, Daniel quickly sat up. He rubbed his eyes thoroughly and blinked a couple of times as to make sure he wasn't sleeping.  
Nope. The Spaniards bed was still empty.  
Shit.  
Shitshitshitshit.  
Daniel almost tripped over himself to get to the bathroom. He threw open the bathroom and peered inside, no sign of the boy.  
He quickly walked back to their hotel room and was just on the verge of throwing open their hotel room and running down the hallway to Steven and Xabi’s room to probably panic and  
wait.. What was that?   
Daniel hear a sound coming from the balcony, it sounded like someone was stirring their coffee or tea. In two steps Daniel was at the balcony and pulled away the curtains. 

There, on the balcony in the upcoming sun, was Fernando sitting with what seemed to be a fresh cup of coffee and his book. 

He froze when he saw Daniel.  
‘Daniel!’ What is wrong?’ ‘Why are you up so early?’   
‘Me?!’ ‘I could ask the same question to you!’ ‘What are you doing on the balcony this early??’ It’s not even 6 o’clock for Christ’s sake!’ Daniel all but screamed.  
‘Oh, I ehm.. I just woke up early and couldn’t sleep anymore so I thought I sit on the balcony and read some so I did not wake you up.’ Fernando said apologetic. ‘I am sorry if I woke you up or irritated you.’

Daniel feeling a bit embarrassed about his panicked behaviour after Fernando’s explanation now said, ‘No, no, that’s okay.’ ‘I was just.. I thought that you know .. because last night.. maybe you.. ‘  
Daniel trailed off.

He saw a light blush creeping up on the pale Spaniards complexion.   
‘Oh.. no.’ ‘I was just here enjoying this café, si?’ Holding up his cup Fernando smiled insecure while avoiding Daniels eyes.

Daniel nodded. ‘Okay, well.. ehm I’ll just go try and sleep a bit more since it will be a tough training day today, right?’  
‘No problema.’ ‘If you wake up and want, there is some café left.’ Fernando smiled warmly to Daniel.

‘Yeah. Well maybe later, thanks though.’ Daniel mumbled and went back to his bed.  
As Daniel laid down he realized he still didn’t make his planned visit to the toilet and he got up again.  
On his way back to his bed his eyes fell on Fernando’s still made up bed and his pyjama pants sticking out from underneath his pillow.

So, Fernando didn’t sleep.

Before Daniel could think more about it he already drifted off, being exhausted from his hysterical early wake up.

Daniel woke up from a deep sleep with a slumbering head ache 2 hours later. Slowly he dragged himself out of bed and sat on the edge. He noted, once again, that Fernando was not in the room and as far as he could see, not on the balcony either. This time though, Daniel didn’t panic. The sun was already fully up and besides, the boy was a grown-up. A very young looking grown-up but still a grown-up who was supposed to take care of himself.

When Daniel was busy washing his face in the bathroom he heard the door slam. When Daniel entered their room he saw Fernando standing in front of him with a shy smile and a stretched out arm. Daniel stared at the young Spaniard dumbfounded until he spoke up.  
‘Morning Daniel.’ I was got some, how you call it.. naranja no eh.. orange juice and brought some for you too! ’ ‘I mean only if you want.’ He added hesitantly.  
‘Thank you, I mean muchas gracias.’ Daniel accepted the offered juice gratefully.

Fernando paled a bit after Daniels statement.  
‘You.. you speak Spanish?’ He asked nervously, stumbling a bit over his words.  
‘What?’ ‘No god no!’ ‘It’s about as good as my ancient Greek is, and I only know the word for trash bin in Greek. Which comes useful in every aspect of life if I may say so.’   
Daniel declared laughing a bit.

Fernando let out a barely audible sigh and relaxed a bit.   
‘Well I only remember the meaning of the word democracy from my high school history lessons, so together we’re almost fluent I guess.’ The boy joked.

‘All right, enough bragging about our linguistic skills.’ ‘It’s way too early for that.’ Daniel said.  
‘Let’s get something to eat downstairs, okay?’

Fernando nodded and followed him to their door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, am in a bit of a rush so this one isn't that long:p  
> x.

During breakfast Daniel noticed dark circles under Fernando’s eyes. Daniel was pretty sure they weren’t there yesterday although the lighting in the room didn’t do much good for Fernando’s already pale skin complexion. While everyone was chatting or at least participating in conversations, Fernando was just eating his breakfast in silence, only giving monosyllabic answers to questions Xabi asked him in Spanish.

When the second training started, Daniel was no longer the only who noticed Fernando’s lack of energy. Fernando’s play couldn’t be more different from the previous day, his famous skills and movements seemed sluggish and his pace faltered during sprints.  
Rafa yelled instructions to the young Spaniard and his teammates tried to encourage him during their five a side game.

The limit was reached when Fernando got a ball in his face during the game. Steven played the ball to the boy with the idea to set him up for goal. Unfortunately, the young Spaniards reflexes, affected by the lack of sleep, hit the boy rather hard on his nose.

Fernando instantly reached for his noise with a painful expressions on his face. Daniel, who was closest to Fernando, reached the boy first.

‘Fernando, you alright mate?’ Daniel asked.  
‘Joder!’ ‘It hurts, ah my nariz.. nose!’ The Spaniard exclaimed while clutching his nose.  
‘The medics are over at Hobbs, let me get a look.’ ‘Move your hands.’ Daniel said kindly.

Fernando moved his hands meekly. Daniel cupped Fernando’s face and turned it a bit.  
He wasn’t a medic or anything but from what Daniel could see it didn’t look too bad, Fernando’s nose was still right angled and there was only a little blood dripping from his left nostril. He reported his findings to Fernando who let out a shaken sigh.

Meanwhile the club medics had reached them. After examining Fernando’s nose briefly, they told them it wasn’t broken but would be sore for a couple of days since it was bruised.   
One of the medics turned to Daniel.

‘You think you could take him to the locker room?’ He asked. ‘We’re still busy with Hobbs and he needs to put his nose under streaming water. There is still some blood in it and it could also use some cooling.’

‘Yeah, sure no problem.’ Daniel said, at the same time gently directing the Spanish boy towards the locker room. Daniel didn’t know if it was the lack of sleep but the boy slumped a bit against him when he put an arm over his shoulder.

Once they reached the locker room Daniel directed Fernando straight to the sink and turned open the water tap.  
‘Go put your head under it, make sure the stream is not to strong.’ ‘I am going to grab some towels.’ Daniel explained. 

When Daniel got back with a towel he got from one of the medics, Fernando just turned off the water.  
‘Here you go, don’t worry about staining it, it’s a club towel.’ Daniel said grinning.  
‘Thank you. This is my official first blood I have shed for this club, si?’ Fernando exclaimed grinning as well.

‘Yes, indeed. Now you belong to the diehards of this club, like myself!’   
‘Oh no, I am not so sure if I want my blood spilled over that..’ Fernando replied mockingly.  
‘Aha, talking big already?’ ‘I liked you better during breakfast this morning!’ Daniel joked.  
It slipped Daniels mind without thinking, he didn’t mean it to offend him but the young Spaniards smile faltered and he suddenly seemed nervous.   
‘Oh, shit Fernando, I didn’t mean it, it’s just that you seemed so quiet and after the last two nights..’  
The boy instantly reddened and stammered.  
‘Oh. Eh no, that is okay.’ ‘I know you didn’t mean it, and about the nights.. ‘I just need one night of good night’s rest and I’ll be fine, you’ll see.’ Fernando said trying to smile reassuringly.

Daniel wasn’t completely convinced but he decided to drop the subject since Fernando felt seemingly uncomfortable about it.   
After Fernando cleaned the dried up blood with the towel the locker room started filling up with their team mates to indicate that their training had ended.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating for school work so I thought I'd write a new chapter and post it:)  
> Feedback isn't love, but it is always very appreciated!   
> X

4.  
On the bus back Daniel sat next to Fernando again. Fernando was reading a football magazine, an English one, Daniel noted. 

‘You’re combining fun with work?’ He asked the Spaniard teasingly.  
Fernando shrugged. ‘I like reading football magazines and this way I can improve my English and get to know the English football a bit better. ‘In Spain we have this saying, I think you have the same one in English. ‘Matar dos pájaros de un tiro.’   
Daniel had heard Fernando speak Spanish one or two times before but not this clearly. He could hear the words roll fluently from Fernando’s tongue with a natural confidence the boy lacked when he spoke English.

‘I think it translates as killing two ehm.. birds with one stone, si?’ The boy asked, smiling uncertainly to Daniel.  
‘Wow!’ You’re a real fast learner!’ Daniel said in surprise.  
‘It took me forever!’ ‘Especially all the idioms and sayings.’ ‘I remember one time, I wanted to shut up Hobbs who was annoying me all day and I yelled:  
‘Put a fork in it!’ ‘And everybody suddenly started laughing.’ ‘Because I said fork instead of cork.’ Daniel grinned, recalling the incident. 

‘Hahaha, no way!’ The young Spaniard exclaimed, laughing.  
‘Unfortunately, yes.’ ‘After that I kept finding forks in my locker for days.’ Daniel snickered.  
This made Fernando laugh even louder. It was a pleasant sound. A bubbling, carefree laugh that lit up the boys whole face. Daniel thought this laugh should appear more often on the boy’s face and some part of Daniel was happy that he made it happen.

When the laughing died out they spend the rest of the ride back in comfortable silence with Fernando just reading his magazine and Daniel listening to his Ipod.

During dinner and afterwards Daniel tried to convince himself he wasn’t paying any extra attention to the young Spaniard, but he did notice that Fernando not once ordered a coke, a coffee or anything else that could give him extra energy.  
Good, let’s hope this will help to get him some good night’s rest, Daniel thought.

Daniel was getting bored and tired as well. He threw a glance at Fernando. The young Spaniard looked tired and while talking with Steven he saw the boy trying very hard to supress a yawn as politely as possible.  
Okay, that’s it, Daniel thought.

‘I’m calling it a night guys, I’m absolutely wrecked!’ ‘You coming too, Fernando?’ ‘You’ve got the key.’ Fernando looked up to him surprised and.. relieved?  
‘Yeah, I think I will go as well.’ Fernando said, giving Steven an apologetic smile.  
‘No worries mate, you youngsters need your sleep!’ ‘Talk to you lot tomorrow.’ Steven replied good-heartedly.

Fernando followed Daniel to their room once they arrived there he turned towards Daniel and said:  
‘You do know that I don’t have the key, right?’  
‘Yup, I had it in my pocket but I was planning on going up anyway and I couldn’t leave you there, after a tiring day, listening to Stevens stories about an historic game Liverpool played in 1908, now could I?’ Daniel said with a snicker.  
‘I didn’t mind his stories, I like talking with Steven.’ The Spaniard hurriedly replied.  
Daniel raised his hands to indicate he meant no harm.  
‘I know mate, we all like Steven.’ ‘But you need your sleep and you were obviously too polite to shrug Steven and his history lessons off yourself so I thought I’d give you a hand.’ Daniel explained to Fernando with a playful wink.

Fernando’s cheeks coloured slightly red and he stammered a soft ‘thank you’ before turning towards the bathroom to look for his toothbrush.  
In the meantime Daniel pulled on his pyjama pants and a t-shirt and sat on his bed.  
Despite going upstairs Daniel didn’t feel that tired yet. In the corner of his eye he saw the football magazine sticking out of Fernando’s backpack.

‘Fernando, you mind if I borrow your magazine?’ ‘Thought I read some before going to sleep.’  
Fernando stuck his head around the corner of the bathroom.  
‘Sure, ningun problema.’ He said with his toothbrush in his mouth.

Daniel got up and crossed the room to pick up the magazine from Fernando’s backpack. When he pulled the magazine out something else fell out of the bag.  
A little box hit the floor with a soft thud. In the process of hitting the floor, something fell out of the box.

Daniel examined it, it was a strip of 5 white pills.  
What the…? Was Fernando using drugs? Daniel felt sick.


End file.
